


First Blood

by deinvati



Series: AEDWQ Drabble Challenge 2020 [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ Challenge 2020, Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: Eames can't sit still when he’s bored. It’s annoying. Arthur finds something else for him to do.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ Drabble Challenge 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Not a date  
> Genre: First _______ (Your Choice)  
> Word count: Under 150 Words
> 
> My thanks to Flos, for making things harder.
> 
> Wink wink, nudge nudge.

The first time they sparred in dream space was because Eames had too much energy and Arthur was sick of watching him shadowbox while they waited for time to run down.

"Alright, Eames," Arthur said, rolling his sleeves. "Show me what you've got."

Eames looked delighted and squared up immediately.

"I must warn you, darling," Eames smirked. "I'm very good at this."

It ended with Arthur clocking him and Eames thumbing blood off his lip, somewhere between pissed and impressed.

The first time they sparred topside was for the same reason.

"Alright, Eames," Arthur said, taking off his tie. "Show me what you've got."

It ended with Arthur pinned against a wall, both of them hard, Eames sucking on that tantalizing throat.

"Should have known you weren't the wine and roses sort," Eames breathed, frotting them together.

"I should warn you," Arthur panted back. "I'm very good at this."


End file.
